


Changing

by Manic_bipolar_artist98



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_bipolar_artist98/pseuds/Manic_bipolar_artist98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's world is not the same as it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Without the sun the moon cannot glow.Without the moon the sun has nothing to illuminate.With these things in mind our tale begins.   
He walks in the room with tears trailing down his face.Punching the wall with a roar, Thor slumped in a corner of his chambers.  He loved Loki. They were raised together, they played together, learned together,and even fought together. He had never given a thought to the negative comments about his brother. Magic was beauty no matter what others said. His father could banish him for millenniums if that meant Loki was safe. He would do anything to protect him. His brother was torturing himself. Thor understood the past could not be changed;but why couldn’t he try to make up for it in the future? A guard came to his door.   
“Master Thor,the prisoner wishes to see you.”   
Without a word Thor wiped away his tears and followed the guard down to Loki’s current cell.He had no idea what Loki could possibly want,but he would just have to wait and see. Loki sat on the floor tracing patterns along the stone.    
” Why do you cry for me?” Loki questioned.   
Thor didn’t even bother to ask how he knew.   
“My reasons will only be seen as weaknesses in your eyes brother.”   
Thor was so tired of defending love along with everything else;Sympathy,empathy,and sentiment. For once Loki looked up at him.It was calming to Thor who hadn’t seen those big green eyes so open in years. Loki did not smirk or grimace. He regarded Thor as of he was discovering a new style of magic. Fascinating,but dangerous.  
 “You haven’t spoken this well since we were children. It is as if something has changed you entirely. More so than before you destroyed the bifrost.”Loki observed calmly.   
“Broken hearts,murdered friends,wars,and expectations that follow through thousands of years can do that to a man.” Thor drearily mumbled just loud enough for Loki to hear.   
Loki nodded at that. For all his faults Loki could easily comprehend that Thor did not like unnecessary war. Some of which he had caused.   
“Brother will you remember something for me? Whether you intend on escaping or staying I do not know,but wasting your time has never been a wise choice for me.” Thor wearily prompted.  
 “What do you wish me to remember?” Loki asked with the confidence whatever Thor said next would be important.  
 “In the end,we are not princes,gods,or Asgardians, we are men. We live and breath. We fight and love. I will always love you. Even if you do not wish it I will. We do not agree on many things,but I will always protect you. You can run from both your fathers, our mother,our kingdom,our enemies,but you can never run away from how I feel. I,” Thor choked on a sob,” want you to be happy.I know that this may not be possible,but I wish it were. If leaving would make you happy do so now. Do not prolong our agony.”  
Thor turned away. He waited for minutes,his mind reeling. When he turned back toward the cell Loki still sat there as if he hadn’t been considering it.    
“Thor, I am so tired of running. I have no place to settle. I cannot trust anyone,and no one in this palace trusts me. “   
” I can only tell you that if you stay here, you will have my trust. If you choose to leave here,then the worlds will treat you how they wish. As you are tired of running, I tire of chasing.”   
After a few minutes Thor’s thoughts were becoming frantic.  
 “Can I come in?”  
 Loki’s head snapped up at this request and he appeared shaken and worried.   
” Yes.” Loki whispered.  
 Thor pushed open the cell door slightly surprised it was open. Loki stood up and sat on one of the small stools on the far wall. Thor seated himself next to him,wrapping an arm around Loki and putting his fluffy blonde head on his brother’s shoulder .Eventually Loki relaxed into his brother’s embrace. They stayed like this until one of the guards discovered Thor was inside the cell.Loki had finally fallen asleep for the first time in a week. “Master Thor! Remove yourself at once!” the guard demanded.  
 “If I leave my brother comes with me.”Thor challenged.  The guard backed down from his demand.  
 ” I will have to inform Odin of this situation at once.”the guard said carefully. Thor stood up.   
“I shall take my brother with me upon my leave. I warn you that if you tell my father this may very well be the last you see of me.”   
The guard nodded. Thor made it to the end of the hall before he ran into more guards.   
“Master Thor you cannot take the prisoner out of his cell.”  
 “I shall not leave him. I will also ask you to be more quiet he is sleeping.” The guards all looked between one another for answers that could not be found. They were just doing their jobs.  
 “If you have no objections,I will be taking Loki to my chambers where he will sleep in my bed and I will watch him from my chair. Do you all have any problems with that?”   
The guards shook their heads in unison as Thor pushed past them.  By the time he had made it to his chambers a messenger was already waiting for him.   
 “Thor Odinson you are to report to Odin’s throne immediately.” the solider said looking more nervous than Loki the first time he figured out he was pregnant.  
Thor sighed ;why did everyone have to make this so complicated? He followed the young boy up through stair cases and down hallways until they made it to the throne. He’s surprised Loki hasn’t woken up by now. His brother never did have restful sleep.  
 “Thor!” Odin boomed. “What is the meaning of this?!”   
Thor looked at his father with so many things but resentment was the strongest emotion.  
 ” Father he is not a criminal. He is my brother and your son. He is royalty. He deserves better than imprisonment. We cannot treat him any less than we treat ourselves.”   
Odin looked as if he was about to explode from sheer outrage alone.   
“You are a prince. He is nothing. He himself has made this clear.He may have been born to be a king, but not of Asgard.”   
Now it was Thor’s turn to be angry. How dare Odin regard his own child this way.  
 “If he goes I go. I see him as I see myself. I am the heir to the throne and I refuse to have my brother treated this way.”   
“I sit on this throne!” his father roared. Loki stirred at this. Oh no he could not wake up now. Thor hugged him just a bit tighter not wanting to let go.  It did not take Odin long to make an irrational decision,  
“Get out of my sight. If you refuse to let him go then you cannot keep him here.” With that Thor was dismissed. His father had given him his way. Thor shook Loki in his arms.  
”Brother I am taking you to Midgard with me. We will stay with my friends at Avenger Tower. Do you have any objections?"  
 “No.”  
Loki was getting quieter these past few weeks. He wasn’t using his full vocabulary like he usually did.Things were changing and as always Thor was left to figure out why.


	2. Dedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be more to this eventually. :) enjoy and advice is always appreciated.

And what are the sun and moon but small specks in the vast universe? As Thor walked into the world of Midgard, he knew his friends would be displeased. The rift his brother had caused would not go unnoticed. With Loki a shell and his friends' righteous nature... Disaster could be upon them. It had been wise not to arrive at the tower. Stark would not have been understanding. And while Clint and Natasha were fine warriors, they hold the Son of Coul far too dear to allow such a betrayal. Out of all his fellow Avengers only Dr.Banner or Steven would even consider helping him. The Captain was a just and fair man while Banner knew what it was to have inner demons. Both would be far more sympathetic to his cause, and yet even the thought of dependence on them unnerves him. How can he truly trust them with this? Thor is never really given much room in making decisions. Steven would probably be the best place to start for Banner's erratic condition would only do harm in this situation.  
"Loki." Thor whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair from his brother's face.  
It was plain to see that Loki was ill. The lines drawn in his pale complexion where deep and gray. He was becoming more ashen and sweating as if it was the peak of Asgardian summer. Currently on Midgard it was hardly warm.  
"Loki, my brother, speak to me."   
Thor rumbled against the frail man's chest. Loki remained unresponsive to Thor's brotherly concern.Breathing in his scent he noted they both were in need of bathing. Loki did not stir. Thor kept his face buried in Loki's breast until he could no longer stand their isolation and decided to start moving.

 

Thor was aware that to leave Loki   
alone in his current state would be a crime in and of itself and had been pondering for hours on how to proceed. All of his fellow Avengers had moved in together. He could not arrive with Loki in his arms, for the talking Jarvis would inform everyone. He could not leave his brother alone, at least not in his current condition. Thor was at a loss.   
If only Loki were awake. Though he used to loath to admit it, his younger brother had far superior strategic ploys. It is as if the Gods laugh at him. He has finally accepted his proper role and come to love his brother all the more and what does he receive for his struggle? His father has practically banished them both and he now fears many whom he previously considered friends. In many ways this situation is very similar to his time spent with Jane Foster. Such a lovely companion. She allowed him to acknowledge his inner piece. Tis a same she was never fond of his brother. Maybe this situation calls for unwise and blind dedication. When the Destroyer had appeared all that time ago Thor knew there was no way to defeat it and yet here he stands. And just as he does not want to charge in blindly with Loki's well being depending on the outcome, he hasn't much choice. If anyone deserved his dedication, it was Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's short but there will be more to come.

Oh but what was the universe to hand them?  
Thor was irrationally worried. Loki could feel it. As Thor carried him he felt lighter and lighter as if he was floating away. Something was wrong. Being a prisoner had broken him, but being catatonic was sparking something in him. If only he could stop floating away. 

He peered up at his brother in curiosity, and the sight that greeted him took his breath away. Blatant determination was etched into his golden features. All that energy dedicated to him. Thor was many things and loyal was definitely one of them. Loki felt... Touched that Thor honestly acted for him in such a way. Thor may be a fool for it, but his honesty was always one of his better qualities.   
"Thor...."

"Loki! " Thor rumbled. Loki could feel the vibrations from Thor's chest as he said his name. 

It reminded Loki of the days of old. When they were still small and Loki could lay on his brother's chest innocently and in peace. Loki could still feel the vibrations of Thor's laughs against his cheek and the wind ruffling their short hair. 

The suddenness onset of emotions these memories sparked in Loki choked him up. His childhood was dead and the person he was, that happy little boy was gone. The rush of grief was more than Loki could stomach and he started to sob. It felt as if a dam had broken in his breast. He couldn't contain it and with every sob he muffled into Thor's chest he felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first legitimate fanfic. I don't own any characters.


End file.
